


Smile for me?

by RosePrincess819



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Idek what I'm doing but here you go, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePrincess819/pseuds/RosePrincess819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was on msparp and me and a unknown Karkat did this. Enjoy if you want to. They left before we could finish and didn't give me their email account so we could finish.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smile for me?

**Author's Note:**

> I was on msparp and me and a unknown Karkat did this. Enjoy if you want to. They left before we could finish and didn't give me their email account so we could finish.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
CG: HEY JOHN  
EB: hey karkat!  
EB: what are you up to?  
CG: NOTHING AT ALL AS USUAL, ITS FREEZING COLD THOUGH  
EB: really? why's it so cold?  
CG: I DONT KNOW BUT IM FUCKING SHIVERING  
EB: aren't you always wearing a sweater? how can you be cold!  
CG: ITS JUST SO COLD...  
EB: well i guess i could help you out.  
EB: *hugs karkats to keep him warm*  
CG: ~BLUSHES A BIT BUT HIS CHEEKS ARE ALREADY RED FROM THE COLD SO IT ISNT NOTICABLE AND HUGS BACK SOMEWHAT AWKWARDLY~ OH THANKS....  
EB: hey its not a problem! sharing body heat is useful you know?  
CG: YEAH, JUST NO ONE REALLY HAS EVER HUGGED ME BEFORE... ITS WEIRD FOR ME,,,  
EB: no one has hugged you before? you've got to be kidding me!  
CG: WELL IVE HUGGED GAMZEE, TO CALM HIM DOWN WHEN HE WAS ON A KILLING SPREE, BUT THATS IT  
EB: dude that sucks! i'll give you all the hugs you want then!  
CG: REALLY?  
EB: of course!  
CG: I THOUGHT I WOULD BE TO REPULSIVE AND SHIT FOR ANYONE TO WANT TO HUG ME..  
EB: what? no way karkat! your a lot of fun and your cute! everyone says so!  
CG: THEY DO?  
EB: yep!  
CG: OH THANKS, I THOUGHT EVERYONE HATED ME..  
EB: why would we hate you? we wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you!  
CG: IM AN ASSHOLE THOUGH..  
EB: thats just in your nature karkat. no body really minds it.  
CG: OH, OK  
EB: *hugs closer*  
CG: ~HUGS HIM TIGHTLY A SMILE MAKING ITS WAY ONTO HIS FACE~  
EB: woah, hey are you smiling?  
CG: NO  
CG: ~FORCES HIS FACE BACK NEUTRAL~  
EB: yes you are! oh god i wish someone else was here to see it to.  
CG: NO, NO ONE NEEDS TO SEE THAT  
EB: yes they do! karkat you should smile more you have a really nice smile!  
CG: ~BLUSEHES A BIT~ NO, I SHOULDNT.  
EB: yeah you should! *hugs a little more* you look good with a smile on your face!  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
CG: ~BLUSHH~ WELL I NORMALLY HAVE NO REASON TO SMILE  
EB: then i'll have to make some reasons for you to smile!  
CG: ~SMILES SMALLEY~ REALLY?  
CG: THANKS  
EB: hey its no problem besides i like your smile!  
CG: THANKS, I THINK THIS MAY BE THE THIRD TIME IVE EVER SMILED  
EB: *smiles and pats karkat on the head* well we'll have to get you to smile a whole lot more now don't we?  
CG: YEAH, BUT ID RATHER NOT SMILE AROUND THE OTHERS, THEY MIGHT FIND IT WEIRD  
EB: i'm sure they wouldn't but its your choice. *cuddling karkat now*  
CG: ~NUZZLES HIS HEAD INTO JOHNS NECK~ ID RATHER NOT BE AROUND THEM SMILING  
EB: *blushes slightly* well its your body so if you don't want to smile you don't have to.  
CG: I GUESS I COULD SMILE AROUND YOU, IF YOU LIKE IT  
EB: *blushes even more* uh sure, i'd like that karkat.  
CG: ~SMILES~ WELL THEN ILL TRY TO SMILE MORE  
EB: *lays head against karkats* thanks karkat...  
CG: YOURE WELCOME ~WITHOUT THINKING HE KISSES JOHN ON THE NOSE AND IMMEDIATELY PULLS BACK BLUSHING DEEP RED~  
EB: *sits stunned from karkat kissing his nose* k-karkat? did you just...  
CG: N-NO... I-I DIDNT DO ANYTHING...  
EB: *sighs and kisses karkat on the mouth*  
CG: ~BLUSHES AND KISSES BACK INSTANLY~  
EB: *continues to kiss karkat*  
CG: ~KISSES HIM DEEPLY~  
EB: *pulls back blushing like crazy* .... wow....  
CG: ~FACE DEEP RED PULLS BACK AS WELL~ YEAH... WOW..  
EB: *chuckles* would something like doing that put a smile on your face?  
CG: YEAH ~SMILES A LITTLE~  
EB: good... then i'll do it some more... *kisses karkat deeply*  
CG: ~KISSES BACK DEEPLY, SMILING INTO THE KISS~  
EB: *rubs karkats back lightly while kissing karkat deeper*  
CG: ~WRAPS HIS ARMS AROUNF JOHNS NECK AND LICKS HIS LIP~  
EB: *shivers and licks karkats neck before sucking on it*  
CG: ~MOANS LIGHTLY~  
EB: *chuckles sofly before gently biting down on karkats neck*

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing? I should stop writing all together. If anyone reads this, thanks for reading and please comment and tell me if I should continue with stuff like this please.


End file.
